


The Long and Short of it

by ChildOfMonsters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, This should explain some shit, for anybody who was a little confused by 'Snapped'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfMonsters/pseuds/ChildOfMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anybody who wants more info about what the fuck was going on in 'Snapped.' This one's for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Short of it

**Author's Note:**

> I heard from one or two people that said they enjoyed 'Snapped' But they needed some more context to really get what was going on. So this happened.

The main character of the story is Mina, the fiery little bad ass you already met. In “Book One” She’s a little girl. Her father, Charley, was a cop and he got killed in the line of duty. Mina and Charley were super close so when he died it kinda fucked her up. She stopped to talking to most people and became almost catatonic.

Charley’s mom, who everybody calls Nana, moves in with Mina and her mother, Nancy. Nana, whose real name is Mary Margaret, is a fiesty little Irish woman who doesn’t take shit off anybody, least of all Mina’s mother.  
Especially Mina’s mother.  
Mina’s mother is a bitch.  
When Charley died, Nancy became a workaholic…it’s basically her coping mechanism. She didn’t become a workaholic for the money either, but to get away from her own little girl. She can hardly stand to look at Mina, because every time she looks at her face, she sees Charley. So, in a desperate attempt to not have to deal with her own emotional problems, she works two or three jobs. 'Cause that's healthy, right?

Nancy actually tells Nana that she wants to have Mina committed because she “doesn’t have the time or patience to deal with her emotional issues.” Nana will not stand for this shit, of course, and tells Mina’s mother straight up, “If you even think about putting my only granddaughter in a psych ward because you can’t be bothered to be a decent mother or even a decent human being, I will end you.”  
Yeah, Nana don’t take no shit.

Nancy being the bitch that she is, tells Nana, “Fine then. She’s YOUR problem.”  
Nancy and Mina have some fucking **fights** when Mina is older. She actually tells her, during a particularly nasty fight, “I never even wanted you!” And it’s true! She didn’t want to have kids. She didn’t want to have to “compete” for her husband’s affections and as such she totally has that whole “you ruined my life” thing going on.  
She is, if you will excuse my language, a fucking cunt.

Anyway.  
On the anniversary of Charley’s death, Valentine comes into the picture. (Valentine was very briefly mentioned in ‘Snapped.’)  
Valentine is a monster…in the literal sense. He quite literally walks out of Mina’s bedroom closet and says “Hey, I’m a monster from The Underbed.” Mina being a tiny bad ass at the tender age of eight, looks him in the eye like, “Hey, that’s cool. As long as you don’t try to eat me, we can be friends and you can crash here.”  
It’s a lot wordier than that, I assure you, but that’s basically the super cliff notes version of how they met.  
Valentine snaps her out of her funk and they become pretty damn close and Mina even gets him addicted to pancakes.

A little more about Valentine. His species is what’s known in The Underbed as a Leoursani. What does that look like? Well, imagine you threw a grizzly bear, a lion and a werewolf into a blender and make it eight and a half feet tall. Basically a big, bad as fuck killing machine…who loves pancakes. Valentine is what you might call a Shaman-esque healer. He’s into the all the crazy magic Juju with the herbs and shit and even starts teaching Mina magic after a significant amount of begging on her part…but we’ll get more into that shit some other time.

Fast forward to the end of “Book One.” At the end of Book One, Mina has juuuust turned 12. She and Valentine are still as close as they’ve ever been. A few days after her 12th birthday, Valentine look at Mina and tells her “If I’m gonna keep teaching you magic, I need to go back to The Underbed and replenish my supplies and etc. Some of the shit I need is kinda hard to find, so I’ll be gone for about 2 and a half months, blah, blah, blah.” Mina gives him the “I don’t want you to go” speech and they do the sad hugging thing and then he leaves.

End of Book One.

Beginning of Book Two, Valentine comes back in one piece…more or less. There’s a couple problems however.

First problem, time moves much slower in The Underbed than it does in the human world. So, he’s in The Underbed for 2 and a half months, but in our timeline…five years have passed!  
Mina has just turned 17 and is full of teenage girl rage when he walks back into her bedroom. As much as she’s missed him, she’s super pissed that he’s been gone so long. She’s so angry, she nearly sets Valentine on fire. Seriously, she’s so pissed she scorches his fur with magic.  
And then, of course there’s the “You left me for five years, you bastard,” and the angry crying.  
Second problem, in the time that Valentine has been gone, Mina met Sam. She and Sam meet the first day of 7th grade and they become buddies. Over the next couple of years, Sam develops feelings for Mina which have slowly twisted into obsession by the time their Senior year rolls around.  
Third and final problem? Valentine is sick. Very, very sick. While he was away, he managed to pick up a disease. Luckily for Mina, however, it’s not one that can pass between species. Valentine is laid up a few weeks and nearly dies, but Mina stays by his side through all of it…including the very unattractive vomiting.

Anyway, since I mentioned, Sam and Mina being in their Senior year of high school, you might be wondering, “What about Prom?!” It’s gonna happen, lovelies…and it’s gonna be exciting, believe me.

The fight between Mina and Sam, which was featured in ‘Snapped,’ was actually set about two or three weeks before Prom, in case anybody wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that cleared some things up for you guys!


End file.
